


Turns out She’s 100% my cousin

by LB_Snake6



Series: The Palace: A Youtuber!Six AU Series [1]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Youtuber AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25587118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LB_Snake6/pseuds/LB_Snake6
Summary: Anne and Katherine were always two peas in a pod and were a menacing duo the youtube community. That is until on video leads to them finding a cousin in the group. aka Youtuber!Six AU Oneshot
Relationships: Anne Boleyn & Jane Seymour, Anne Boleyn & Katherine Howard, Katherine Howard & Jane Seymour
Series: The Palace: A Youtuber!Six AU Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854535
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Turns out She’s 100% my cousin

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I wrote in a white and for this fandom,so I will be exploring the queens and the LiW as characters in this AU. Otherwise if You haven't seen the headcannons, you can find them at the end of the fic.

Anne Boleyn and Katherine Howard were known in the youtube community as the dynamic cousin duo,when Anne first started out. With Katherine behind the scenes and Anne on the screen, they made their name. No one really knew the reason behind the cousin,but it worked out for them. Even when Katherine moved onto her own channel, and made a name of her own, she still stayed with Anne. To Anne, Katherine was her little cousin who she needed to protect, and to Katherine, Anne was her mentor and guardian who she could rely on. All in all, they see each as family in thick and thin, and that's what really mattered to the both of them.

* * *

The video pans to the main members of The Palace currently seated in their living room with Anne, Anna, and Parr on the couch and the others on stools behind them.

“Hello my fellow queens, kings, princes, princesses, and everyone in between. I’m Anne and you're watching Disney channel” The queens laugh at the small quip except Aragon who just rolls her eyes. Anne motions to the 6 boxes on the table while continuing, “Anyways, since World Heritage Day is coming up, we decided to do a DNA to look into our own heritage and to prove I’m not a gremlin”

“ Annie, at this point you have to accept that gremlin part of you, just like I do.” Katherine says. 

“There’s even a movie about it. You might be in it” Cathy adds to the blow as Anne wipes fake tears. “As hurtful as that was to hear, today we will be using the service of 23&Me for our testing. Personally I know my family heavily lived in France and spent some time in England.”

“Pure-blood German, born and raised,but I may have some Russia and Dutch in me”

“If Spain doesn’t show on my test,I’m just gonna sue and get my money back. Otherwise I’m Spanish,as well as Romanian”

“My family were from France and Italy before they moved to the countryside of the UK before my immediate family moved to America”

Both Cathy and Kat hesitate to go next,but after a few seconds Cathy decides to go. “ I know my mother had some relation to Spain, and that the rest of my family I’m unsure of. I think mainly from northern Europe,but don’t quote me on that”

“Same thing with me. I’m not really sure where my family is from,but I know I same some relation to France because of Anne’s side” Kat turns to Parr, and leans down to give her a gentle hug “But I wouldn’t worry too much, we’ll figure it out”

The video continues with Aragon and Jane explaining how the test works and how it can affect ancestors, relatives, and diseases that are connected to your DNA just through some saliva. The queens do the process of spitting into tubes, some preferably doing it off camera.(Anna started choking at one point) Parr ends the test part of the video by explaining that in a few weeks ,they will get their results. The video skips to a break snake with Aragon and Maria break-dancing,with beat-boxing provided by Anne and Kat, with the caption ‘A few weeks later’.

* * *

“Welcome back everyone, it is currently...” Parr looks off camera”around 2 am, and we have gotten our results”. 

The camera zooms out to show the queens in the same spots as before with their laptops, or phones with them. They are all currently wearing their pajamas. Each one of them take turns looking at each of their results. Kat and Anne get excited when Kat finds out she actually has some background in france. Cathy also finds out she has a mixture of countries in northern europe. The mood does dim when the test says that there is a chance of cancer for Catherine and Anna,but after a few jokes and quips, the mood lightens once again.

“Kat, Jane, are you getting this as well?” Anne turns her laptop to them and the camera shows ‘Jane Seymour’ as 2nd cousin and ‘Katherine Howard’ as 1st cousin under ‘possible relatives’. ”I know that Kitty is related to me,but Jane...I’m honestly shocked” 

“Same thing as you Anne” Kat shows her screen.

“Same” After Jane shows her, there is a moment of silence between them,but Jane soon breaks the ice. “I’m going to make some calls” as she leaves the room. Anne leaves the room as well, followed by Katherine.

Now in an awkward position, Anna and the other Catherine's do some closing remarks, end the video, and inform their subscribers they will post any other news about this on a later date.

* * *

After an hour of calls,text, and talking to family members and those of the household, Anne and Katherine decide to confront Jane first. 

Before they are able to knock, Catherine opens the door to see them “I’m guessing you're here to finally talk it out” the cousins nod. “ Just please don’t cause anymore chaos that is already here” The said party giggles and walks in as Catherine leaves. 

Jane sits there on her bed, writing ,or possibly drawing in one of her recipe journals. It takes the sound of the door closing for her to realize her newly found cousins have entered a room. Jane motions for them to take a seat next to her on the bed,but instead Kat goes to hug Jane as Anne takes a seat next to her.

“For a long time, it's just been me and Katherine and to have met the rest of the queens and LiW in order to create The Palace, and to finding out we have another cousin right underneath our noses. Life really is crazy” Katherine soon lets go of Jane in order to pull Anne in as well.

“Life works in mysterious ways Anne,but I think a welcome to the family slash A three cousin-teer hang out day is in order” Katherine turns to Jane. “What do you think?”

“I think it should be planned,but we can deal with that in the morning. Also just because we are technically blood-related family, doesn’t mean your first to taste test my recipes” 

Katherine dramatically falls on the floor,” I would NEVER ask my cousin for such a thing,but I do want dibs of getting my plate first”

Jane and Anne laugh as the night gets darker . They stay in the room for a while,just talking and catching up. At some point of the night, Chris the Pig joined them as Jane talked about her life on a farm. And when the other queens went to check on them, they found the cousin on the floor with Jane in the middle and Chris at her feet. The cousin duo now technically is a trio,but that announcement that can be worried about in the future. For now they can make up for lost time, and learn even more about the new addition to the little family, a cousin that Anne wanted to protect and another mentor for Kat to learn from.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. https://snakesnack6.tumblr.com/post/624206418287984640/youtuber-ausix-the-musical  
> 2\. https://snakesnack6.tumblr.com/post/624280354624323584/more-youtuber-au-six-the-musical-headcannons


End file.
